


She Lied

by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Bashing, Mind Rape, Minor Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25
Summary: The League introduces new tech for checking for mind control.Warning! rape/past rape! Not M'gann friendly, I do not forgive her for trying to mind rape Conner in season 2 and this story has her doing that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	She Lied

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**  
 **Dick POV**  
I look up from my file when I hear laughing, my eyes land on M'gann and Conner who are holding hands and happily chatting about M’gann’s day.

“-a great new top” M’gann is saying, “And Artemis found a really nice pair of boots!”

“That’s great M’gann” Conner’s smile seems genuine. “I can’t wait to see you in it” he kisses her on the cheek.

I don’t get how he can always be so genuinely interested in every shopping trip story she has for him. When I was dating Babs I loved listening to her talk about anything that made her happy, but even I have my limit on shoe stories.

M’gann smiles and whispers something in Conner’s ear that makes him grin.

“Enough of the married couple junk!” Wally joke-wines. “Come on! Lets get this meeting over with.”

I look around at everyone here for this meeting, everyone from Young Justice, Justice League, Titans and The Outsiders are here for our joined meeting. We have one of these every 6 months or so, so the teams can keep in contact and update each other on any big threats.

“Lets get started” Batman speaks, quieting all chatter with those three words.

Everyone still up takes their seats and Batman gets started. Going over threats to the planet we need to monitor and villains who are up to things.

After three hours heroes like Wally and Hal look like they’re falling asleep from boredom and only the Bats in the room seem to really be paying any attention.

“Now, equipment updates” Superman speaks, having taken over the speaking 2 and a half hours ago, since Dad isn’t much for talking.

Barry groans out loud. “Can’t we wrap this up before my brain is fried for good?” 

Clark sends him a sharp look and keeps speaking. “Queen Industries has created a more advanced commlink, everyone will be receiving an updated one and will need to hand in their old ones. We also have new spacesuits that everyone will need to be fitted for and give their design, your colours, symbol that kind of thing.”

He pauses looking to Batman, “Wayne Industries has also got something new for us. A device that looks for and undoes any mental manipulation.”

Everyone looks up at that one.

Holy crap, why didn’t Dad tell me they were working on this? 

“Are we sure it works?” M’gann asks, sceptical. “I don’t see how a device could do this, or why we would need one when my Uncle and I can handle mental manipulation.”

  
“It works” Dad tells her, handing something to her uncle. “Would you care to demonstrate J’onn?”

J’onn nods and walks over to Barry. “Would you mind Flash?”

Barry shrugs, “Sure. Whammy me.”

J’onn’s eyes glow red and Barry starts singing Single ladies and doing the dance.

I can’t hide my laugher at the site, my laugh making a few of the newer heroes jump. Not use to my cackle like laugh (over exposure to Joker gas. I don’t recommend it.) others start laughing to, enjoying the show.

With a slight smile J’onn puts the device on Barry’s hand. It glows and Barry stops his show. “That was weird” Barry comments, handing the device back to J’onn.

“You have a lovely voice Uncle B!” Wally teases.

“Yeah I do!” Barry grins, going back to his seat.

“We should put that thing on everyone” John (Green Lantern) suggests. “Never know when we might have a mind-controlled mole” he glances at Will (Clone Roy) while saying that.

Batman’s nods, “Why do you think I told everyone to schedule an extra 2 hours of your time for this meeting? Where doing this now.”

J’onn takes the device to the far-right side of the table and puts it on Green Arrow, when nothing happens he does the same with Black Canary, moving down the line of the table.

“Well” M’gann gets up, “Conner and I don’t need to be here for this, plus we’ve got dinner plans, so” she smiles at us. “Bye guys.”

“Why are you bailing?” Wally asks, “If were stuck here waiting our turn, why not you?”

“My powers make it so I can’t be controlled like that” M’gann tells him. “And I spend so much time in Conner’s head I’d know if there was any programming, so we don’t need to be here for this.”

“Everyone is being checked” Dad tells her, sneaking up behind her and making everyone else jump, cause it looks (to all non-bats) like he appeared out of no-where. “No exceptions.”

“M’gann would know if there’s something in my head” Conner tells him, agreeing with his wife. “There’s no point, it would just be a waste of time.”

Dad narrows his eyes under the cowl, “If you don’t want to waste time then we should get yours out of the way,” he pulls a second device out of his belt.

“Its really not necessary!” M’gann protests.

Okay I’m suspicious, M’gann is acting super weird.

Dad reaches out and puts it on her, but nothing happens.

“Like I said, no point” M’gann, hands it back to him. Then grabs Conner’s hand. “Come on Conner, lets get out of here.”

Yeah definitely weird. Before she can react, I take the device off Dad and put it on Conner’s other hand.

He goes stiff then pulls away from M’gann like he’s been burned. “No, no, no” he backs in to a wall.

“Conner” I call gently.

“Conner!” M’gann calls not so gently.

“You promised to never do that again!” he yells at her, looking close to a panic attack.

All the heroes in the room have stopped what they were doing and are watching the scene.

“I’m sorry” she doesn’t sound that sorry. “I had to, I needed you Conner. Please, I love you!”

“You love me?” he looks at her in disbelief. “You messed with my head! Again! You promised me after the last time I caught you wouldn’t do this again. How could you!”

Oh god. 

“I needed you!” she cries back. “After Wally and what I did to Kaldur I needed someone to be there for me. I-I needed you back!”

Wally and Kaldur? That was 5 years ago. How did none of us see this?

She reaches for him and he violently flinches.

I grab her, “Don’t M’gann” I tell her, my voice full of rage. “Don’t” I look behind me. “Someone take her to a holding cell!”

Jessica (Green Lantern) walks over and takes M’gann from me, wrapping her up tightly in green energy.

M’gann’s eyes glow brightly and Jessica collapses to the ground.

Free, M’gann flies over to Conner and grabs him, using her powers to knock him out. “I’m sorry. But I’m not giving him up” she tells us regretfully before I’m pulled into my worst memories.

_“And now, the youngest member of this amazing family!”_

_Snap. Snap._

_“Dick!” Mom cries as she falls._

  
_“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!” the Joker laughs, as he calves a J into my chest. “Oh, the screams of children! Its like music to my ears!” he digs in deeper._

_“AAAAHHHHH!”_

  
_“This isn’t about your friends Robin. It about you. Its always been about you.”_

_“What?”_

_Slade looks to the large screens. “Nanoscopic probs, the chronicon detonator was merely the bait. For a much larger trap. You see, with a push of a button my probs will destroy your friends.”_

_“No way would I ever work for you!”_

_He puts his finger on the button. “If you join me. If you swear to serve me. If you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live.”_

_I bow my head, not saying anything._

_“A wise choice. Come, prove you will do anything I ask.”_

_“I won’t hurt my friends for you.”_   
  
_“Who said anything about hurting them” he asks, “Come over here and kneel.”_

_Confused, I reluctantly do as he says._

_He looks down at me then undoes his pants._

_“No way!”_

_“You will do anything I ask” he put his finger back on the button._

_I take a shaky breath and move forward._

  
_“I’m sorry Dick, Jas-Jason is dead.”_

  
_“You certainly seemed to like me the other night.” Mirage smirks, “Remember, that was me disguised as Kory. If we weren’t meant to be, seems to me you should have sensed the difference. Ha! I guess this means no ‘midnight Olympics’ tonight.”_

_“Dick, you slut!”_

_“So tell me, who was better? Huh? Huh? Huh?”_

  
_“Wait, where’s Wally?”_

_“Artemis, he wanted me to tell you……..”_

_“No, no.”_

_“He loved you.”_

  
_“I failed you. Utterly. Catalina, I’m so, so sor-”_

_“Shhhh.” She puts her hand to my lips and pushes me down, climbing on top of me._

_“Don’t…….touch me, I’m…….”_

_“Everything’s alright, baby, its all okay.”_

_“….Poisonous, numb, I…..killed him, we killed…….”_

_“Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, I killed him. Now hush.”_

_“No, you’re my responsibility, its my fault, my fault.”_

_“Quiet, mi amor callado.”_

“-ick, Dick, Dick” the fog starts to clear. I open my eyes to see my Dad’s cowl.

“D-Dad” why can’t I breathe? I need to breath.

“Yeah, I’m here Dick. Come on Chum, I need you to breath.”

“I-I” I take a deep breath. 

_Snap, snap._   
_“HAHAHAHAHAHAH.”_   
_“You will do anything I ask.”_   
_“Jason is dead.”_   
_“Dick, you slut!”_   
_“Wait, where’s Wally?”_   
_“Everything’s alright, baby, its all okay.”_

“He’s going back in, J’onn!”

Suddenly my mind is completely clear, and I’m calm.

I open my eyes again to see J’onn’s glowing ones. “I have calmed your mind” he tells me regretfully, “I am sorry my niece placed you inside those memories.”

Oh, I am going to have nightmares non-stop. And just when they were starting to slow down in frequency too.

I look around the room, half the heroes are on the ground, stuck in there worse memories while the rest are either trying to bring there friends out of it or holding on to someone. “She got all of us?” I ask.  
“Yeah” Wally groans, “Become a superhero they said, get a life of adventure! Plus for free we’ll throw in a boatload of PTSD, whether you want it or not.” He says sarcastically.

Dad nods, looking pale. I guess J’onn had to bring him out of it too.

“Where is she?” I ask, not seeing her.

“Gone” J’onn frowns sadly, “I am afraid I was also stuck inside dark memories. And by the time I could overcome her control she and Superboy were gone.”

I get up from the floor and go straight for a monitor, bringing up surveillance footage and anything else I can think of. “We have to find him.”

“We will” Batman tells me, his voice hard.

“Looks like she took the bio-ship down to Earth” I tell him, watching the screens. “Tracking now.”

“Did she not disable the ships trackers?” Kaldur questions.

“Yeah she did” I agree. “But she didn’t get my backups.”

“You put trackers in her ship?” Wally raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Why not?” I shoot back, trying to look chill.

Wally rolls his eyes, “Let me guess, if I searched my car I’d find a bunch in there too?”

I scoff, “You would never find them.”

“I don’t think Wally’s ability to find them is the problem he has with this” Kaldur adds, joining me and Wally’s attempt to lighten the mood.

“You Bats are nuts” Wally grins at me over dramatically.

“We’re prepared for anything” Jason corrects, walking over and checking his gun. “So, I get to kill this bitch, right?”

“M’gann is our friend Red Hood” Kaldur tells him with a look. “Her actions may be irredeemable, but it is not our place to end her life. We will bring her in and hope therap-”

“Therapy?” Jason scoffs like it’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. “She forced one of your friends to marry her. She’s basically been holding him captive and raping him! She’s going down.”

“We will take her” Batman cuts in, “Alive” he sends Jay a look.

“Got them!” I call before they can start fighting, “Huh. She went home.”

“For real?” Wally raises an eyebrow.

“Maybe she left something at home she needs?” Tim suggests.

“If that’s the case we will need to be fast” Batman nods.

“Wally, go get the archers” I tell him.

“Sure” he pauses, “Why?”

“We can’t get close if M’gann is willing to put us in our nightmares” I point out. “So, we get Green Arrow, Artemis, Red Arrow, Arrowette and Arsenal to find a good spot and traq her when they get the chance.”

He nods and speeds off to get them.

“Tim, you and me will go with them as ground back up, if needed” I tell him.

“And me?” Jay glares.

“Sorry Jay, if I bring you there’s a 90% chance of you killing her.” I point out, “You’re not on this mission.”

Jay doesn’t look happy, but he knows I’m right. “Fine” he spits, “I’m going to Gotham. Maybe if I’m lucky there’s a clown that needs some lead in the ass.” With those words he stomps off to the zeta.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t kill the Joker” Dad tells us, following after Jason.

  
20 minutes later the archers, Tim and myself are in position around her house, the archers all in line with different windows and doors, waiting to get a shot. With me and Tim hidden in shadows outside of M’gann’s psychic range in case ground back up is needed.

“Anyone got eyes on them?” I ask into my comm.

“I do” Oliver reports, “They’re arguing.”

“Why didn’t she reset this brain again?” Will wonders.

“He’s still got the Wayne tech thing in his hand” Oliver answers.

So she can’t control him right now, but he’s not leaving because he wants to have this talk.

“What they saying?” Roy asks, voice curious.

“Well my lip-reading isn’t perfect it looks like a fight over boundaries and trust.”

“Course they are” Artemis snorts, heartbreak and betrayal in her voice. “She crossed a line.”

“Green Arrow, do you have the shot?” I ask, trying to get back on topic.

“Negative. Conner’s blocking her, I can’t get a clear shot” he replies with worry in his voice, “Whatever he just said really pissed her off………..oh yes, she just threw him into a wall.”

“Anyone have a shot?” I repeat forcefully, the longer this goes on, the worse it will be for Conner.

“Yeah, I have th-” Oliver’s voice cuts out there.

“Green Arrow?” Tim speaks, “Response. Anyone have eyes on GA?”

“Hold On” Arrowette sounds like she’s moving. “He’s out cold! Red Hood has taken his spot and is setting up a gun. He’s going to kill her.”

“Dammit Jason” I hiss getting up and running to his position. “Arrowette, knock him out!”

“He caught the arrow!” she reports sounding pissed.

“You can’t stop me” Jason speaks over our comm link. “This bitch needs to be in the ground.”

“Jay, think about what you’re doing” I beg, “This isn’t the right thing to do. Do you really think this is what Conner wants?” 

I hear the gun cock over the comm line.

“Jason” I press, speeding up. “Conner had choice taken from him by her, do you really want to take away the one choice he has left in this relationship? How she is punished.”

I reach the sniper spot, GA is still out cold on the ground and Jay has his rifle out and is ready to shoot but has paused thoughtfully.

“Jay” I speak softly.

Jason lets out a angry hiss and changes his ammo, “I fucking hate it when you make sense” he spits at me, shooting a traq towards Conner and M’gann’s house. “If he picks her death I will make it long and painful” he promises, getting up and stomping away.

“She’s down” Roy reports, “Out cold.”

“Great” I sigh, getting on Oliver. “How’s Conner?”

“Freaking out” Roy answers, “Might be a panic attack.”

“Of course he is” I shake my head, great. “Arrowette, Arsenal take care of GA. Red Robin report in and let the others know what happened, and have Black Canary standing by to talk with Superboy. Artemis, Red Arrow with me, lets get in there.” with that I head for the front door at top speed.

I step inside, noting how bad of a mess it is, glass all over the floor, photos and glasses smashed everywhere. M’gann is out cold in the middle of the mess with the dart in her neck, but Conner is still conscious, curled up in the corner breathing hard with a wild, fearful look in his eye.

I walk to M’gann first, putting power dampening cuffs on her, then giving her another dost of the drug to keep her knocked out. The I slowly turn to Conner, “Conner” I speak, keeping my voice soft and kind “Hey its, me Dick” I take off my mask and take a slow deliberate step towards him.

He doesn’t react to me, too stuck in his head.

“Conner I am walking toward you” I tell him keeping a slow pace toward him.

This time he sees me, “Di-Dick?” he gasps trying to calm his breathing.

“Yeah, yeah it’s me” I nod still walking towards him.

Conner looks to me for a moment like he’s trying to see if I’m going to hurt him then he nods to himself. “She Lied” he says simply.

“Yeah she did” I agree, kneeling down a few meters away from him. 

“I thought she got better” he whispers staring at his unconscious, definitely soon to be ex-wife, “Af-after the last time she swore it would never happen again. How could she?”

He winces.

_“I enjoyed our time together querido. We should do this again.”_

_“No, No I-”_

_“Be calm Dick I will see you again very soon.”_

_Dick curled up on the rooftop naked and shivering in the rain, relieved she was gone with only one thought in his mind. How could she?_

He shakes the memory forcefully away, now is so not the time for a flashback. “I don’t know” he sighs, “But I do know it’s not your fault. This is all on her” he tells his half alien friend forcefully, repeating what Canary use to say to him in his session with her.

“Dick, Conner” Artemis speaks quietly stepping into the room. 

Will walks past her and grabs M’gann, throwing her over his shoulder “We’ll take her to a cell on Watch Tower.”

“Sphere is waiting outside for you Conner” Artemis adds softly, “But someone else didn’t want to wait” she steps aside and Wolf runs past her and to Conner.

Conner wraps his arms around Wolf and hugs him tightly.

I smile “Come on Conner, you and Wolf can crash with me for as long as you need” I offer a hand, I may not understand totally what he’s going through but I know I can get parts of it, and I’m going to help him in any way I can. First thing though definitely needs to be getting him out of this house.

Conner looks to his hand and back to Wolf, then hesitantly puts out his own and takes mine, “I want to get out of here.”

I smile, “Then lets get out of here.”


End file.
